1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin operated equipment, and, more particularly, to escrow apparatus for holding coins until a determination is made whether the coins should be returned to the user of the apparatus or to a coin box upon actuation of the coin operated equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin escrow apparatus is typically used in equipment operated by coins when the coins will either be returned to the user or will be sent to a coin box upon actuation of the equipment. A well known and typical example is the use of an escrow assembly for pay telephones. In a pay telephone, after coins are put into the equipment, the coins go to an escrow assembly. If the telephone call goes through, then the coins move to a coin box. If the telephone call does not go through, the coins are then returned to the user of the equipment.
Coin escrow apparatus generally includes two separate paths for the coins to follow from the escrow box. The escrow box includes two movable panels or doors, with one door controlling one path, and the other door or panel controlling the other path. Accordingly, if the coin is to be returned to the user, the return door or panel opens and directs the coin along a return path. If the coin is to go to the coin box, then the coin box door or panel opens, and the coin is directed to a coin box path.
The prior art escrow assemblies are generally characterized by relatively complicated mechanical leverage systems for operating or actuating the door panels. The apparatus of the present invention is characterized by relatively simple mechanical leverage operated through straight line solenoid operation for simplicity of manufacturing, ease of maintenance, and convenience of manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,396 discloses a coin trap which holds a single coin. Subsequent coins are held in abeyance until the coin trap dispenses its coin. The coin trap pivots on a single axis in opposite directions to dispense a coin either to a coin box, in one direction, or to a coin return slot, in the other direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,496 discloses a coin box only very generally. It appears that the coin box in this patent also pivots in two directions from a "hold" position so that coins are either returned or sent to a coin collection box, depending on which way the coin box pivots. The patent disclosed details of coin guides which guide the coins to the coin box or escrow holder, and to remote actuation apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,338 discloses a coin escrow system in which a pair of vanes pivot under solenoid actuation. The vanes intermesh at their lower, outer ends so that a coin or a plurality of coins remain between the vanes until a particular solenoid is actuated. Actuation of one of two solenoids causes the pivoting movement of one of the vanes to direct the coins held between the two vanes either to a coin return slot or to a coin box, depending on which solenoid is actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,922 discloses a coin testing apparatus in which a plurality of pivoting vanes are used to guide or to route coins in proper, predetermined paths, depending on the coin element deposited in the apparatus. There are several stages of pivoting flaps or valves, and the pivoting of the flaps directs a coin to a particular stage and on to a next lower stage, where, ultimately, the coins or slugs are stored. Different denomination coins are routed appropriately. Also, slugs, or the like, are rejected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,557 discloses a swivel plate which pivots on a center axis to route coins to an appropriate path. One path is a return path, and the other path is a coin box path. The pivoting of a single swivel plate is accomplished by mechanical linkage.
German patent DE No. 17 7 4 010 B 2 discloses another type of coin escrow system in which doors are held closed by spring action. The doors are opened, against the bias of tension springs, by solenoids. The solenoids are disclosed at the ends of the doors, and remote from the pivot points of the doors. Actuation of the solenoid raises the outer ends of the doors, causing the lower portion of the doors to move in a direction to allow coins disposed between the doors to be routed either to a coin box or to a return slot. Details of the electrical circuitry are also discussed.